We are Family
by fudgebrownieface
Summary: This is a series of one-shots over whatever Lab Rats stuff comes to my mind. Some will be Lab Rats 4S and some will be normal Lab Rats.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so today I'm gonna declare One-Shot Day! I'm just gonna upload random one-shots that might seem interesting on Sundays! So here is the first one. Inspired by 'Expect the Unexpected' by PrincessSparkleKitty, not the one that I really need to update. This is set after 'Taken'**

**-Lab Rats 4S: A Sister's Love-**

* * *

I stood in an empty room, which continuously made weird creaking noises. Suddenly, everything began to become colorful, like the new lab. I walked around when I heard lasers and a huge THUD against the wall. I turned around and found Bree on the floor, like when they took on Krane. I know Bree gets up, she has to right? Suddenly Adam and Chase charged after Krane. He grimaced and electricity shot out of his fingers and right into Adam and Chase. They both fell to the ground.

"NO!" I cried. Krane looked at me and glared. He turned his attention to Bree and shot her with electricity. "BREE!" I yelled, when I heard the zapping. I noticed Adam and Chase regained consciousness and stood up. They both completely froze over while I had no idea what to do. Krane then stopped and looked at me. I looked over to Bree. Her body was completely charred and small puddles of blood formed around her. Krane then geo-leaped out of the lab, but not without smiling his usual psychotic smile. Adam ran over to Bree and pulled her up so he could see what the damage was. Chase walked over to me, and put his arm around me.

"I don't think she'll make it" He said softly. Tears just poured out of my eyes. Chase brought me into him as I buried my face into his stomach, which was as high as my head goes. Thank you Dad for your stupid shortness! Adam walked back over with Bree in his arms. I didn't want to see her face. All bloody and burned. I cried even more, which I felt here the unevenness in Chase, which mean't he was crying too.

"We need to call Davenport" He said. Suddenly everything became a huge white flash and we were all outside, in front of three tomb stones. One was Bree's but I couldn't make out the other two. By process of elimination..no. I read the two other tomb stones. "Leo and Tasha too?" I asked softly. Dad nodded. "I didn't get to them in time" He looked at the ground in disappointment as Adam placed a hand on his shoulders. I began to let the tears flow out, not caring that everyone was behind me. Everything became black. Adam Chase and Dad disappeared and I was all alone. Crying. Curled up in a ball, waiting for something to pull me out of this chasm I'm in.

* * *

Adam Bree and Chase all sat in the lab. Leo, Donald, and Tasha went to stay with Tasha's mother for the weekend, leaving the bionic teenagers to watch the house and a certain 10 year old. Chase was examining the new lab while reading a bunch of manuals. It was definitely more colorful than the last lab. Bree was texting Caitlin, while Adam turned on the laser shield around the lab and began throwing random things at it. Bree was getting an uncomfortable look on her face, which disturbed the two teenage boys.

"Bree, you okay?" Chase asked. "Yeah, something just doesn't feel right" She said. She stood up and looked around. "You sure it's not that burrito Adam made us eat for dinner?" Chase asked while earning a glare from the oldest. "No. I'm gonna go check on Davis" She said. Her brothers shared a weird look. "Ok..."

Bree made her way to the 10 year old's room and cracked the door open a little. She examined the room only to find Davis curled up into a ball on his side. Shaking and Sobbing. Bree quickly walked over to him and tried to wake him up.

"Davis wake up, you're having a nightmare" Bree said. Davis shot up and looked at her as if he saw a ghost. His face was both red but looked like it could turn white any minute. He thought she was gone. He saw her die.

"B-Bree?" He asked in between sobs. She looked him in the eyes. "Yeah it's me. Are you ok?" She asked. Davis didn't know what to think or say at this point. "I thought you were dead?! Krane electrocuted you to death and he baked Leo and Tasha to death" Davis said. Bree was lost for a moment, but quickly realized what was going on.

"Davis, I didn't die. Neither did Leo or Tasha" Bree said. She hated so much that he was still a kid and he had to be exposed to the ugliest side of human nature. She pulled him inter her and the two hugged. Bree rested her chin on her brother's head. "We've had so many close calls lately, that I just keep feeling like it's just gonna happen. And I won't be able to do anything about it" Davis said. Bree pulled him away from her and took his hand.

"How about you come down to the lab with us. We'll hang out and if you want, you and I will sleep on the couch" She said. Davis smiled a little. "Ok, but let me go to the bathroom. I think I uhhh...you know. Nightmare...and..." He said while he began to blush. Bree laughed a little. she understood how it happened and nodded. Davis grabbed a pair of shorts and underwear, then went into his connected bathroom. Bree laughed a little while leaving his room.

She entered the lab, and found Chase on the floor and Adam sitting on a stool trying to play games on his phone.

"Bionic brother toss?" Bree asked. The two nodded. "So you were in there a while. What happened?" Adam asked. "He was having a nightmare where...I uhhh..got killed by Krane and so did Tasha and Leo" Bree said. Adam and Chase looked at Bree with shock.

"Well is he okay?" Chase asked. "He's fine. Well, he fear tinkled a little, but he's on his way down now" Bree was saying while taking a seat on the stool Adam was sitting on. "Except he's so scared that we'll go on a mission, and not come back alive. He just thinks we're gonna die just like that" Adam and Chase looked at eachother. Davis walked into the lab with a smaller blanket in his hand.

"Hey. You all dry now?" Bree asked. Davis looked at Adam and Chase and his face showed complete embarrassment. He really didn't want endless torment about this from his brothers.

"It's ok. We get it. Besides do you know how many times Chase wet the capsule?" Adam asked. Chase glared at Adam, trying to redirect him back to the subject. Davis took a seat next to Bree on the stool and leaned on her shoulder. "I told them about your dream" She said. Davis looked a little uncomfortable, but he knew good and well that he wasn't going to get out of talking about this. Adam walked over to him and kneeled down next to him, and Chase kneeled next to Bree.

"Look, Davis we know you're scared about losing us. But like we've said you won't" Chase said. Davis nodded though he still didn't believe it. "We've been able to fight off anything so far. Davis you should know by now that it takes a lot more than a hideous grotesque freak to take care of us" Bree assured him. Davis sniffled. "You're never going to lose us. Ever" Adam said. Bree smiled and kissed Davis's head. "Ever" she repeated. Davis smiled and hugged Bree back. Of course Adam and Chase joined, but Davis was hugging Bree the tightest and with most emotion. She was literally the best big sister he could ever have.

* * *

**Ok there's that one-shot! Some of these will be Lab Rats 4S and some won't. Enjoy!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is to make up for not posting on Sunday. It was Easter and I wanted to upload, but naturally, I couldn't. Anyways, here it is!**

**-Lab Rats 4S: It's a Girl Thing-**

* * *

Bree stomped throughout the house. Her fists were clenched as her teeth grinded with every step she took. Her fists turned white as she clenched.

"I'm bionic! This shouldn't be happening to me!" She yelled out of nowhere.

She made her way into the bathroom and scrolled through the cabinet to find a certain thing.

"Come on! I know Tasha just bought some!" She said angrily. She began to throw boxes behind her as her anger grew.

"CRAP!" She shouted at nothing in particular. Little did she know, Davis was standing right behind her.

"Hey, Bree what are you looking for?" He asked sweetly. "Nothing..." She grumbled. she definitely wasn't in the mood to answer 20 questions with her little brother. Davis entered the bathroom, and leaned over his sister's shoulders.

"DO YOU MIND!?" Bree snapped as fire raged in her eyes. Davis stepped back. "I'm just trying to help you look for whatever you wanting to find" He said. He's never heard his sister yell at him like that.

"Well butt out! Go do me a favor and leave me alone!" Bree shouted. Davis obtained a look of sadness and stepped out of the bathroom. He walked downstairs.

"She doesn't have to yell at me" He mumbled to himself. Which caught the attention of the oldest bionic.

"Who yelled at you?" Adam asked as he met his brother mid way on the stairs. "Bree. She's in a really bad mood" He said while crossing his arms. Adam thought for a minute. Bree was like this just a few weeks ago, and when she got that mad she...

"I'll be right back" Adam said as he made his way to the bathroom. He found his sister in the bathroom doubled over in pain.

"Hey Bee-Bee, what's wrong?" He asked softly. She looked up at him. "It's happening again, and we're all out of...the stuff" She said trying to fight back the tears of pain. Adam hugged her a little.

"I think there's some in Davenport's room" He said while getting up. He made his way to Davenport's bedroom and into the connected bathroom. As he went through some boxes, Davis appeared in the doorway.

"What's wrong with Bree?" He asked. Adam sighed. "I'll tell you in a minute...Found it!" He said while holding out the box of 'the stuff'. He quickly stood up and went back to Bree in the bathroom. "Here, I'm sure you can take it from here" He said while handing her the box.

"Thanks Adam" She said sincerely. Adam smiled and kissed his sister's forehead. "You bet" He left the room and shut the door. He then met his youngest brother in the hallway.

"Ok, Bree didn't mean to yell at you" He said while kneeling at eye-level to his brother. Davis looked at the floor, then back up.

"Then why'd she yell at me?" He asked softly. "Well...uhhh...you see..." Adam said while trying to come up with something. Davis looked confused the whole time. The bathroom door opened to reveal a MUCH more relaxed Bree.

"Hey guys..." She said sweetly. She noticed Davis's expression and walked over to him.

"Buddy, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Just know whenever this happens and I yell at you for now reason, just grab a box of what Adam got, and bring it to me" She said. Davis looked at her, while Adam did too.

"What? I'll cover up what it's called" Bree whispered to Adam. She turned her attention to Davis and kneeled in front of him as well.

"I know it was a little scary watching me like that, but just know I still love you. It's just this thing happens and I get a little edgy" Bree said. Davis looked at her weird.

"What kind of thing?" He asked while furrowing his eyebrows. Bree and Adam looked at each other and Bree smiled.

"It's a girl thing..."

* * *

**There's that One-shot! Sorry it was like horribly short, but I promise the next one will be normal length! Let me know what you think in the reviews! I'll post another one-shot later on today! BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so I decided to work on this story. So here's how I'm prioritizing my stories.**

**1: Aftermath**

**2: Like Fathers, Like Sons**

**3: The Life of a Henderson**

**4: The One Where Donald and Tasha Have a Baby**

**5: We are Family**

**Yes this is last, but it helps me update (which I'm horrible at!) Anyways, this one-shot was inspired by the new episode 'Then there were four'. So hope you enjoy. Daniel seems like a pretty cool addition to the family. Though I wish they would develop him more. Like make him a student or something. Oh by the way, this may seem a little out of order, but it's on purpose.**

* * *

**-Lab Rats 4S: The New Addition-**

* * *

Davis's P.O.V

So I spent the day out at the mainland at Josh's and we hung out. It really surprises me how Dad is so O.K with me leaving whenever to go hang out with my friends. Which I'm fine with, except when something weird happens. Like a rabbid squirrel attack. I told Josh like five times to NOT take a whole sack full of nuts for the squirrels! And what does he do? Bring the flippin nuts!

I walked in the Mentor dorm and plopped on the couch. All I need is like, 5 minutes of peace and quiet. Except that broken rock over in the room tells me I'm not going to get that. I rub my head a little because it is seriously POUNDING AGAINTS MY SKULL! Stupid squirrels!

"My head is killing me!" I groan to no one in particular. Except someone answered.

"Mine too"

I slowly turn my head and see some blonde kid next to me with an ice pack over his head. He looks about 13. Now this is when I could either ask whats going on, or I could just go with it and NOT obliterate a bottle of advil.

"You ever wonder why you can't ever relax?" I ask the kid. He nods.

"Yeah, but that's probably because I have a concussion" He said. I'll take it that rock caused his trauma. I slump down the couch and sighed.

"Well, everyday with my siblings is a concussion waiting to happen" I said. He chuckled a little.

"Yeah they seem a little weird. Especially Adam. Let me guess, not the sharpest tool in the shed?" I laughed a little.

"Nailed it" I said. We both laughed at my awful pun.

"Haha, I see what you did there" He said while we laugh even more.

"Yeah..." I began to calm down. Ok this is weird.

"Quick question" I said. He looked up.

"Yeah?"

"Who are and what are you doing in my house? Island? Headquarters. Prison? Whatever the heck this place is!?" I asked.

"I'm Daniel. My Dad goes here so I came here to see him" He said. I looked at him weird. What? How could he? Is someone here a Dad? Already? Dang bionics breed like rabbits!

"Who's your Dad?" I asked. He sat up.

"Douglas Davenport" I freeze for a minute. How many kids does Douglas have!? How did he get THAT lucky to have FIVE kids!? I know it's weird that I know where kids come from, but one something down with Bree and some special girl stuff and then next thing I knew, I knew where babies came from.

"Spikey hair. Egotistical. Seems like he used to be evil?" I asked. The kid nodded.

"That's him. Though I don't think he's too thrilled about it" He siad sadly.

"Been there" I said.

"He gave me up and suddenly he wants me back" Daniel then sat his ice pack down.

"Been there too" He looked at me.

"How do you know my Dad?" He asked skeptically.

"Well. See, I have this thing called DNA. Which we share. 'Cuz he's my Dad too" I said while taking ym sentence back.

"Well, atleast that's what the last 12 blood tests say. Also, apparently I could be prone to excessive bleeding one day" I said. Daniel looked at me bewildered.

"So we're brothers?" He asked. I nodded.

"Looks like it" I was saying. "It also looks like I'm still the youngest" Daniel just laughed while Douglas, Dad, and my siblings entered.

"Daniel, I see you've met Davis" Douglas said nervously.

"Yeah, the kid you wanted to keep" Daniel said coldly. I smirked a little. I'm enjoying this. And I don't care how horrible it sounds. Douglas has lied literally a million times. Atleast he tried to keep Adam Bree Chase and I. Daniel got kicked to the curb first chance Douglas got.

"Daniel it's not like that" Douglas said.

"Yes it is! You said you didn't want to keep me because I shouldn't have been involved with your chaotic life, but if you can keep a kid AFTER me-" I was still laughing but noticed Douglas was getting extremely guilty. I feel bad for him.

"But, he tried to enslave Adam Bree Chase and I" I said. Daniel then looked at Douglas shcoked, scared, and well...Pretty much twilight zoned. Everyone but Daniel, who kept his gaze on Douglas, glared at me.

"Did I say that out loud?" I asked nervously.

"I meant...Who am I kidding. Dude he would've found out sooner or later. Just take it now" I said to Douglas.

"You know. My foster mom was right. I shouldn't have come here" He said. Whoah whoah whoah! I didn't think he would actually leave! Before we could say anything, he was out. Douglas then turned his glare to me.

"Well, guess I won't be getting my five minutes of relaxation" I said.

* * *

Daniel's P.O.V

I sat on the shore and just stared off. It'd help if I remembered how to get to that tube taxi or whatever it's called. This was just one big mistake.

I heard footsteps behind me and saw it was Davis.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey about what happened in there. I'm sorry" He apologized. He shouldn't apologize for what Dad did.

"It's not your fault. If it's any constallation. Our siblings and step sibling seem pretty cool" I said. He laughed.

"They are. And Douglas is too once you look past all of his crazy" Davis said. I can't forgive Dad for this.

"I just can't forgive him" I said. Davis sighed.

"I know. Once I found out he was my Dad, and he tried to kill us, and we found out he tried to enslave us, and then helped out a super villian, I wanted nothing to do with Douglas. I swore if I ever saw him again, it'd be too soon" Davis was saying. I don't see how this is suppose to help me.

"But then, I noticed he changed. A lot. He had plenty of chances to turn around and take us out but he never did. And now he wants to patch things up between you and him" I guess he's right. But he lied to me so many times. There's no way I could trust him.

"Just take it" Davis said. "You have the rare chance to be with your birth family. You could stay here and we could all be a family. Plus now I have leverage since you're not that much older than me"

I laughed a little. "Alright. I'll give him a shot" I said. Davis was right. I should take the chance to be where I belong. Even if Douglas did lie in the past, I still incredible older siblings and a somewhat weird younger sibling.

"Let's go" I said while we both left the shore line and found our to the living room area place thing. What do they call that?

* * *

I approached Douglas in the living room.

"Dougla-I mean Dad" I said. He turned around.

"I know. You probably want to go home and never want to see me again" He said while walking past me.

"Wait. I don't want to anymore. I want to say here with m siblings, cousin, uncle, and my Dad" I said. He lit up and dropped my luggage which he had packed. He seemed really emotional about this.

"You mean it?" He asked a little shakily, almost on the brink of tears.

"You did say we made a great team" I said. He flat out hugged me and I swear I heard him sniffle.

"Aw, Douglas is crying" Bree said. Douglas quickly let go.

"No. I got hair in my eye" He was saying. "You young man need a hair cut" I laughed along with everyone else.

I think I'm really going to like it here.

* * *

**Ok so how was that? I know I'm a little rusty but it's been a while. I have no excuse. Oh well, enjoy this new one-shot!**


End file.
